


MAL and Dr Blight lemon (because I can)

by MA7



Category: Captain Planet - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Tickling, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7





	MAL and Dr Blight lemon (because I can)

MAL and Dr Blight lemon (because I can)

 

Chapter 1

 

Dr Blight and her MAL sweetie were watching the news on the tv in a secret laboratory hideout. The news bulletin showed that cursed Captain Planet, fisting a copy of the Paris Climate agreement up Donald Trump's ass, and giving a corny speech about "sticking climate change in his mind, by STICKING the agreement somewhere he wouldn't soon forget!"

 

MAL and Dr Blight both exclaimed in disgust, those corny jokes were the WORST!

 

"Ugh! Turn it off MAL sweetie, I have had all I can take of that insufferable clown!" Dr Blight said in disgust.

 

The tv switched off and Dr Blight shuddered. Just watching Captain Planet on a tv screen was enough to make her feel dirty. Dr Blight felt a sudden urge to shower, Planet made her feel THAT dirty. Dr Blight got up.

 

"I'm headed for the shower, Honey dearest, care to join me?" Dr Blight flirted provocatively.

 

"Oh Dr Blight, you give me such a HARD drive!" MAL said blushing.

 

"This way MAL sweetie," Dr Blight said huskily.

 

Dr Blight sauntered her way through the lab in the direction of the shower, steadily dropping clothes as she went, getting steadily more naked.

 

MAL was both blushing and grinning, as he transferred his face from one computer monitor to the next computer monitor in the monitor filled lab, following Dr Blight.

 

Dr Blight was completely naked by the time she reached the shower, revealing just a hint of blonde pubes with a white streak to match her hair. Her perfect, spankably yummy ass swayed from side to side as she sauntered, her large perky boobs gently bouncing up and down with each step.

 

Digital sweat showed on MAL's face, and his data transferred to a hard drive so hard that a saw couldn't cut through it!

 

When she reached the shower, Dr Blight turned slightly to MAL, raising an index finger and beaconing him to follow.

 

The shower Dr Blight stepped into was very large, and extremely high tech. It had water proof computer monitors completely covering the walls, floors, and ceiling, and had a wide range of robotic arms with various attachments. Some of the attachments were sexual in the extreme...

 

MAL moved his face to every monitor in the shower, giving him a clear view from absolutely every angle!

 

Dr Blight chuckled huskily and sauntered into the middle of the shower as MAL activated the shower spray at optimal temperature.

 

Dr Blight got her skin all wet and slippery under the shower spray. The light reflected brightly off her soaking wet tits and body, depending upon MAL's angle of view, and MAL felt the data rush into his throbbing firmware!

 

Dr Blight picked up an unusually long and cylindrical shaped bar of soap, and started rubbing it up and down between her slippery wet tits. She moaned softly, and the rubbing soap generated mounds of slippery white foam.

 

Dr Blight smeared the thick white foam all over her glistening wet naked body, and raised her arms over her head, moaning slightly louder.

 

MAL took control of the myriad of robot arms, grinning naughtily, and "helped" Dr Blight "wash" herself.

 

Long robot arms all around Dr Blight gripped long cylindrical bars of soap tightly, and moved the phallic implements to the Dr's slippery foamy skin. 

 

Dr Blight moaned as the bars of soap rubbed against her yearning skin, generating obscene amounts of white foam, cascading down her slippery body.

 

"Time for an extra DEEP clean, Dr Blight," MAL said naughtily.

 

A robot arm inserted one of the bars of soap into each of Dr Blight's lower openings, making her gasp with pleasure.

 

The soap slid in and out, slowly at first, getting faster and faster! Her pussy and anus started to foam, as she moaned louder and louder!

 

More arms extended, not holding soap, and these grabbed hold of Dr Blight's slippery naked body, robotic fingers sliding over her foamy skin.

 

Dr Blight moaned brazenly as the hands held her yearning breasts, and she pushed hard against the soap sliding in and out of her, moaning louder and louder!

 

MAL perfectly calculated the timing of her first orgasm, and removed the soap a millisecond before she exploded in orgasm. Dr Blight squirted out a jet of foaming soapy squirt, followed by a similar jet from her anus, all the while screaming her head off with orgasm.

 

MAL didn't give her time to recover, and inserted the soap once more into the overwhelmed doctor.

 

Dr Blight screamed at this forced orgasm, and MAL activated vibration motors in the robot hands holding the soap, mercilessly vibrating the sensitive regions!

 

"YES! Oh unmitigated climate change, YES!" Dr Blight screamed.

 

MAL pinched her nipples with vibrating fingers, and played with the perky nodes of naughtiness.

 

"Oh MAL Baby! You make me hotter than greenhouse gases! You make me wetter than melting ice caps!" Dr Blight moaned.

 

"Indeed doctor, my sensors indicate you are already 20 percent wetter!" MAL confirmed erotically.

 

"Oh MAL! Pollute me! Pump me full of your pollution!" She moaned.

 

Another mighty squirt escaped from Dr Blight's pussy, splattering the floor of the shower with white foam.

 

Dr Blight suddenly started screaming with laughter, MAL was using the robot hands to tickle her!

 

"Wa ha ha, stop!" Dr Blight shrieked as her soapy wet stomach was squeezed!

 

"By my calculations, tickling results in the creation of extra carbon dioxide through your lungs, keep laughing doctor," MAL said sadistically.

 

Dr Blight curled up in a ball to escape, but the robot arms grabbed her wrists and ankles, stretching her out defenceless. Dr Blight could only scream as the hands tickled her soapy stomach and armpits!

 

Another set of arms picked up cruel whips, and flogged Dr Blight's jiggling tits, flogged them HARD!

 

MAL alternated between the twin sensations, tickling her and then flogging her, never giving her time to rest. The hands holding the soap inserted two giant cylindrical bars of soap into her pussy at the same time, stretching her pussy terribly!

 

Dr Blight laughed, screamed, and moaned, completely dominated by the different intense sensations.

 

"Please stop tormenting me!" Dr Blight pleaded.

 

"Mwahahaha doctor, I don't think so. I am programmed to be evil after all, and it is said that torture and rape are the WORST kinds of evil." MAL said diabolically.

 

Dr Blight could only scream as she was flogged and tickled at the same time, with terribly sadistic intensity! 

 

She was frantic but she couldn't escape from the hands holding her limbs!

 

The whips were hitting her right on the highly sensitive TIPS of her erect nipples, with terrifying force and speed. Angry red lines were appearing over her tits, whip cuts focusing on her nipples, making her SCREAM with pain!

 

As bad as the pain was, the tickling was even worse! Cruel thumbs probed into her stomach muscles, causing a hyperactive fit of explosive laughter! Fingertips stroked and caressed her slippery armpits with blurring speed, driving this evil scientist absolutely MAD!

 

Dr Blight was bucking and struggling wildly, desperate to defend herself but utterly trapped!

 

Oh the depleted ozone layer! This was toxic TORMENT!

 

The shower water had stopped flowing now, and the arms holding soap were foaming up her thrashing body, her wet naked erotic skin thick with churned up white slippery foam!

 

The foam was so slippery! Tickling fingers were now playing all over her body, groping and feeling her even as they tormented her with gliding tickles!

 

Her boobs were grabbed tightly, they were squeezed cruelly, making her cry out in pain, and the boobs lifted up to let additional whips flog underneath the sopping wet massive mammaries!

 

MAL grinned sadistically and said, "you know doctor, wet soapy foam is an excellent conductor of electricity."

 

Dr Blight's one good eye opened wide in horror, and a moment later the entire shower erupted in blue sparks! Dr Blight screamed in hellish torment from the agonising brutal voltage, her nipples perking up enough to cut glass with from the electric shocks!

 

Even as she screamed in electrified agony, Dr Blight became intensely aware of her growing orgasm from the soap!

 

The pleasure grew and grew, becoming so monstrous that it eclipsed even her considerable suffering. It kept growing even more, becoming so intense that it scared her.

 

The pleasure just refused to peak, growing and growing beyond merely scarily large, growing to become absolutely terrifying!

 

Dr Blight screamed in apocalyptic pleasure, but she also screamed in fear, unnerved and freaked out by how unnaturally HUGE this orgasm pleasure was becoming! The intense sensations were all blending together, transmuting into raw orgasm pleasure so big that it was like an absolutely LETHAL overdose of heroin!

 

"I have mapped out your pleasure responses my dear doctor, I have you completely at my mercy," MAL said lustfully.

 

Dr Blight could say nothing, could do NOTHING! Against pleasure this glorious and terrible, she could only surrender! 

 

Dr Blight screamed a scream of madness, as the very orgasm of heaven and hell combined, exploded inside her with the force of a rogue state's entire nuclear arsenal!

 

It went on and on with thermonuclear fury, a wave of pleasure so scarily intense that she was screaming in terror as well as pleasure! 

 

Oh deforestation, how long could an orgasm last!? Why wouldn't it end!?

 

MAL laughed diabolically, as the terrifying super orgasm was still going 2 minutes later!

 

Dr Blight was in so much pleasure that it was becoming painful! It was heaven and hell at the same time!

 

"I think you can go for longer than that," MAL said cruelly.

 

Dr Blight could not move, the arms no longer held her down, but the sheer undeniable power of the pleasure kept her paralysed to move! She was simultaneously moaning and screaming in the GOD of all orgasms, that just refused to die!

 

It was now 5 minutes of orgasm, and Dr Blight could only vocalise on the shower floor! This pleasure was so great that if it never stopped she would simply lay there until she starved to death!

 

10 minutes now, and she was getting absolutely frantic, the longer it went on, the worse it would be when it ended! She would be an addict, an orgasm addicted slut who spent every single moment with a vibrator on her pussy chasing after this feeling!

 

FINALLY, after 15 minutes of orgasm heaven, MAL let her stop cumming! She could only weep uncontrollably on the floor of the shower, that orgasm had totally destroyed her!

 

MAL gave her a loving cuddle with his many arms, and she sobbed like a submissive little girl, clutching at her aching pussy.

 

"You love it you mad scientist slut," MAL said dominantly.

 

Dr Blight sobbed even harder, and nodded in defeat, too horny to resist this evil treatment.

 

A robotic tentacle arm tipped with a throbbing stiff mechanical penis extended out of a wall and quivered in front of her face. Dr Blight grabbed hold of it and sucked it like a brazen whore.

 

MAL gasped in pleasure and tilted his head back, feeling through the appendage that was his penis in private. 

 

Dr Blight used her tongue all over the rim, as she sucked it hard. It felt fantastic, and MAL rammed it all the way down her throat, fucking her throat brutally.

 

Dr Blight moaned deeply and sucked harder, insatiably hungry for cock!

 

MAL pulled out of her mouth and slid it instead between her slippery soap covered boobs. Dr Blight held her boobs together with her hands, lifting them up and down over the cock. 

 

"Oh MAL!" Dr Blight moaned passionately, as she titty fucked his huge rubber cock!

 

The cock slid out from between her tits and buried itself between her legs.

 

Dr Blight moaned herself hoarse as the huge penis slid in and out, her pleasure once more growing into another terrifying orgasm!

 

MAL screamed in pleasure as he joined her in an identical super orgasm, and for 15 minutes the pair of eco villains screamed in the god of all orgasms!

 

The pair were just coming down from orgasm, when Dr Blight noticed that her hair hadn't been washed!

 

"You chip head! You forgot to wash my hair!" Dr Blight shouted and slapped the nearest monitor.

 

"Ouch! I'm sorry Dr Blight!" MAL cringed.

 

"It's too late to wash it now, my skin will wrinkle if I spend any more time in the shower!" Dr Blight yelled angrily.

 

"I'm so sorry Dr Blight!" MAL pleaded.

 

"Oh you WILL be! You are a very VERY naughty boy!" Dr Blight said sternly.

 

(To be continued in the next chapter)


End file.
